<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begin Again by L82dparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724714">Begin Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty'>L82dparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily spies a familiar face in a cafe in France. Could it be?</p><p>Happy Thanksgiving to the other Junksen/Embry fans. Here is a little angsty-fluff piece inspired by Taylor Swift’s “Begin Again.” Also mentioned is “Comfortable” by H.E.R.</p><p>I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.<br/>All mistakes are mine (=<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Begin Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>comments turned off. you can find me at tumblr as late2dparty if you really have to yell at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled to herself as she reached down to surreptitiously rub her feet. It had been eight months since she had worn heels. It was both invigorating and miserable and she couldn’t decide which feeling would win. She sat back up as more people came into the cafe, escaping the sudden rain that drew rivulets on the window beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily hurried across the street toward the little cafe, and froze as her foot reached the curb. A passing car squealed as it turned the corner and avoided her, but splashed water up over her boots and soaked her slacks.Startled for the second time in as many minutes, she hopped up onto the walk, shook herself of some of the excess water, and looked back at the window. The woman she thought she recognized now sat studying something before her, head down, headphones over her ears. The blonde hair, so tantalizingly familiar, covered the face so that Emily couldn’t be sure her mind hadn’t played a trick on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a sigh and a fond smile at the memory of an old friend, Emily finally made her way into the cafe and found her colleague. She sank into a chair and thankfully lifted the coffee he had ordered for her to her lips, her eyes traveling to the little booth near the window almost without her intention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry?” Emily clicked her attention back to the man seated opposite her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked, who is she?” Marcus smirked. “I’ve known you for over a year and I’ve never seen you so taken with someone on first sight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily laughed and blushed, “she just reminds me of...” she broke off as the blonde in question absently brushed her hair back before reaching for her own coffee, “Aubrey.” She barely whispered the name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marcus turned to follow Emily’s gaze. “The girl you used to sing with? I thought you said she was in Greece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was.” Emily swallowed some more coffee. “Look, would you mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead, you haven’t been worth shit for three months. Maybe she will shake some lyrics free from you.” Marcus laughed at his own joke and turned to see if he knew anyone else in the cafe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded absently, her eyes never leaving the blonde. Picking up her coffee, Emily walked quickly over, all thoughts of Marcus and her soaked clothing forgotten. When she reached the table she spoke softly. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather not share, if you don’t mind,” Aubrey replied without looking up. “Terribly gauche, I know, but I’m only an ugly American.” She broke off when her raised eyes focused on Emily’s face. “Emily?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily’s shy smile spread at the recognition. “Yeah. Aubrey. How are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey moved her scattered belongings to one side and gestured for Emily to sit. “What are you doing in Paris?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vacation?” Emily sat down. “Not really.” She laughed, “I have been sent to recover my creative spark.” She pointed over her shoulder at the man she’d been sitting with. “Marcus says I’m boring and dull. So he brought me here to see if something could inspire me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I understand,” Aubrey shrugged with her own shy smile. “I know you graduated from Barden.” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “I did. I spent some time with Beca and was able to sell a couple of songs. I got a contract with Republic, but it’s been a while since I wrote anything they were thrilled about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “I see. Congratulations on selling songs, though.” She glanced at the man Emily had pointed out. “He seems nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is,” Emily nodded. “I could have done worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree,” Aubrey swallowed hard, knowing from her own experience just how much worse. She looked down at the table and added, “are you happy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily frowned and then laughed. Aubrey looked up at the delightful sound, seeing Emily with her head back like whatever Aubrey had said was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Emily took a deep breath and shook her head. “I think I led you astray.” She wiped her eyes, “Marcus is my handler. He works for the label and makes sure I don’t get into trouble.” Emily leaned forward, conspiratorially, “I never get into trouble, so we just meet for coffee once a day and explore Paris in our own ways. I like museums and architecture, while he likes clubbing.” Emily shrugged again, “I don’t want to accidentally hear a song and then steal it without realizing it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would never do that.” Aubrey smiled fondly. “I don’t think you would forget where you had heard a song.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not, but why take the chance?” Emily smiled back. “What about you? I thought you were in Greece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head, “Nope, not for a long time. I’ve been in Paris for several months,” she hedged. She wasn’t sure she was ready to share what a mess she had made of her life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily leaned over and placed her hand on Aubrey’s. “Then you will be here for a week or so longer?” She bit her lower lip. “I have another week, and it would be so much more fun to see things with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I,” Aubrey felt her breath catch. Even after nearly three years, Emily could still take her breath away. “I am here for another week,” she finally admitted. In the break up, she had gotten the flat she’d lived in for the last eight months. It was paid through May, so she had more than a week, although she wasn’t ready to admit that either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great!” Emily grinned, “hang on.” She stood, raced over to Marcus and spoke while animatedly waving her hands. Aubrey waved nervously as she saw both Marcus and Emily look her way. Marcus waved and laughed, then nodded at Emily who hurried back to the table. “I have to check in everyday, but I don’t have to have a chaperone.” Emily giggled, “come on.” She looked out the window, “it stopped raining. Come with me to my hotel so I can change?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey collected her things, “why do you need to change?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily waited for Aubrey to slip out of the booth and linked her hand in Aubrey’s elbow. “When I was crossing the street, I got splashed.” She laughed heartily, “it was all your fault. I thought I saw you in the window,” she gestured back at it as they exited the cafe. “I literally froze.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just teasing,” Emily studied the woman she remembered as powerful and unstoppable. “I mean, you are gorgeous enough to stop traffic,” she poked Aubrey with her elbow, “it was just my fault that I didn’t get out of the street in time.” When Aubrey barely smiled, Emily was struck by how much her friend had changed. “Hey, you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded and made herself smile more. “Yes, I’m fine. Just so surprised to see you, I guess.” She pulled them both to a stop as Emily started to turn into a building. “Emily, you are not staying here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up at the ornate building and then at her former colleague and nodded. “The label pays for a suite here. All the talent gets to stay here when we are in town.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been here before?” Aubrey blinked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Emily blushed, “a couple of my songs have been used in movies. We come here for press junkets, then head down to Cannes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey still would not move. “Song writers are not often included in press junkets.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded and shrugged, “a few songs I sang have been more popular in Australia and Europe than in the US.” She pulled on Aubrey’s arm. “I even covered Flashlight after Jesse J made it popular.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey allowed Emily to lead her into the hotel. The doorman greeted Emily pleasantly and Emily hurried to the elevator. “Come on, my feet are cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey froze again when the elevator doors opened onto a magnificent suite, “Emily, this is as grand as Khaled’s.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, “isn’t it weird? Three years ago we were freeing bees and catching curtains on fire. Now I stay in a suite like his.” She dropped into a chair and pulled her boots off, water splashing as she did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, my stars. You were not kidding about being soaked!” Aubrey snapped out of her reverie. She kicked her shoes off so she could move faster then hurried to the bathroom and grabbed a robe and a towel. “Get out of those wet things.” She commanded as she knelt down to dry Emily’s feet. “Take your top off and put on the robe. After I dry your feet, take off your slacks. While you finish changing, I will start the bath.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need,” Emily started as she was talking through laughter, although a shiver did run down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey started rubbing Emily’s right foot. “Don’t argue,” she said as she saw the shiver take Emily. “Your keeper will be furious with me if you get sick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily decided Aubrey might be right, and so removed her top and bra, although neither was as wet as her feet. She slipped her arms in the robe and belted it around her waist as best she could considering she was still seated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked up when she had finished drying the second foot. “Ok, that will do for now. You scoot and finish changing while I start the bath.” She stood and exited to the bathroom before Emily could say anything more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What just happened?” Emily giggled to herself as she headed to her bedroom to change.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked up a few minutes later to see Emily leaning on the door jamb to the bathroom. Her hair was up, her glasses had replaced her contacts and she was still wrapped in the hotel-provided robe. “Hey, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little like I’m dreaming,” Emily replied softly. “If someone this morning had told me I would be looking at Aubrey Posen drawing me a bath this afternoon, I would have told them they were crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed as she stood up, “I am sorry, I guess it was pushy of me.” She hesitated awkwardly, “I just,” she broke off as her blush deepened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily step forward and hugged her friend. “Nothing to be sorry about,” she tried to sound reassuring. “It’s sweet. For all that Marcus is a good guy, he has never given a rat’s ass about if my feet were wet or if I was cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey buried her head against the plush terry cloth robe covering Emily’s shoulder. She didn’t know what to say. She waited for the “but” that had always followed any apparent compliment over the last year. When Emily didn’t go on, she looked up, uncertainly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Emily smiled, “it’s nice to have a friend again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled in spite of her nerves and nodded. She reluctantly pulled from the embrace and slid passed to the door, “I think the bath is the right temperature. You might want to check before you get in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily reached out to touch Aubrey’s wrist before the other woman could exit the room. “You will still be here when I get done?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey hesitated. She looked back and into Emily’s eyes and saw something there. Maybe it was sincerity. Maybe it was kindness. She nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok,” Emily drew her hand back and smiled again. “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled back and slipped out into the sitting room. While she waited, she found another towel and mopped up the water near the sofa. She collected the soaked clothing and second towel from the bathroom, placed them in a provided plastic bag she found in a closet and called down to the front desk. “Would you send someone to take care of Miss Junk’s clothing? She got caught in the storm.” Aubrey understood the French reply, but preferred to allow the staff to believe she was a stupid American personal assistant than to interact more fully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily got out of the tub, wondering if Aubrey had really stayed. She didn’t know what had happened to her confident and capable friend, but she was concerned that if Aubrey had left, Emily might not find her again. It had been nearly a year since Aubrey had been in a Bella chat, and not even Chloe had known how to reach her. Emily chewed her lower lip as she brushed out her hair, pulled on a pair of jeans anda shirt from her last concert tour and put her glasses back on. Finally satisfied she looked less like a bedraggled cat and more like a confident musician, she stepped out to the sitting room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey was leaning against a window frame looking out over the City of Lights. Emily felt her heart jump. “Hey,” she called out softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned. “Hey,” she said back. “I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you really have nothing to apologize for.” Emily smiled fondly. “It’s nice to know someone cares.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned away quickly to hide the tears stinging her eyes. “You have a beautiful view.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily nodded, even though Aubrey wasn’t looking at her. She crossed over to the dining area and pulled a chair away from the table. “Come here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked to see what Emily meant and felt her throat thicken. Without a word, she walked over to the table and took the chair Emily offered. Emily tucked it closer to the table once Aubrey was seated before she headed into the adjoining kitchen. She brought back to the table some crackers and cheese and a bottle of wine. Then she retreated again, and came back with a bottle opener and two glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does Marcus stay here, too?” Aubrey surprised herself by asking as Emily opened the wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head. “Nope, he stays on the next floor down. This luxury is the lonely prison of the talent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey cocked her head to one side, “is it really that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes,” Emily admitted. “But I’m also being dramatic. Plenty of artists stay here and love it. I need to be more thankful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you miss the most?” Aubrey asked as she accepted the glass Emily extended.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily put the wine down and sat, picking up her own wine as she did. “My record player.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed in surprise. “Your what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My record player.” Emily chuckled. “I know, it makes me sound old, but I got a record player and some old lps when I was in high school. I would listen to them by the hour. I started writing songs whilelistening to James Taylor and Carole King.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had every song James Taylor ever recorded,” Aubrey admitted with a giggle. “And I loved Tapestry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily leaned forward and tapped her glass against Aubrey’s. “To the only person I know who has as many James Taylor albums as I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled broadly and nodded before sipping her wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are.” Emily barely whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s smile faltered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no, please.” Emily put her glass down and covered Aubrey’s free hand with her own. “Smile. Show me the Aubrey I remember.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Em.” Aubrey’s eyes glistened and she turned her head away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily was out of her chair in a shot and on one knee by Aubrey’s side. “What happened, Aubs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head. “I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does Is break and burn and end.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close. “You deserve so much more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey rested her head against Emily’s shoulder. “I don’t. People leave. They always leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily rocked Aubrey slowly, “not always, Aubs.” She kissed the side of Aubrey’s head. “Your Bellas miss you. I don’t know what happened and why you couldn’t talk to any of us, but we all missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head, disbelieving. “Why?” Her voice shook.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you are Aubrey Posen.” Emily pulled back to look into the troubled hazel eyes. “We all happen to adore you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey met the gaze nervously. She was still waiting for the criticism. “I left.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled, “we waited.” She touched Aubrey’s chin. “Want me to prove it? I’ll go get my phone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey shook her head. “Not yet.” She rested her head on Emily’s shoulder again. “I just need a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take all the time you need.” Emily leaned her head against Aubrey’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several minutes later, Aubrey finally pulled back. “I’m sorry, I’m being silly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head. “We are going to have this argument every time you apologize so you may as well give up now.”She winked and stood up, extending a hand to Aubrey. “And that was not a challenge, Miss Posen. That was a promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey couldn’t help but smirk. “Trying to get around my competitive nature, Miss Junk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s part of who you are.” Emily wiggled her fingers. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” Aubrey placed her hand in Emily’s and let the other woman pull her to a standing position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just over here.” She led Aubrey back to a sofa that sat facing the west. “If we are lucky, the sunset will be spectacular painting all of the clouds.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey sat down and once again marveled at Emily’s kindness and thoughtfulness. She watched as Emily moved their light meal to the coffee table between the sofa and window. When her wine glass arrived, she picked it up and sipped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily settled in beside her guest and picked up some cheese, which she offered to Aubrey. “Smoked Gouda. It’s my current favorite.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey accepted the selection and nibbled. “You certainly have grown up well, Miss Junk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily picked up a piece and savored the flavor before answering. “It’s all your fault.” She smiled as Aubrey’s eyes widened. “It is.” She insisted. “If you hadn’t intervened, if you hadn’t encouraged me to keep writing, I doubt I would have ever returned to it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey tilted her head to one side, “but you said it’s been hard again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Emily shrugged. “Nothing is flowing. It’s all a struggle.” She sat back but was close enough that her shoulder and Aubrey’s touched. “Most Girls was so easy. I just thought of each of the Bellas and wanted to have a quality of each of you that I admired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have to talk about it.” Aubrey replied softly. “I haven’t exactly been forthcoming about my recent life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily bumped their shoulders. “You never have to tell me, Aubs. I’m just glad you are back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey smiled and ducked her head. “You make it sound easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is.” Emily hopped to her feet and dashed to the bedroom. She hurried back and plopped down again on the sofa and leaned over. “Smile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey laughed but the picture was taken before she could protest. “Emily!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily just laughed and sent the image to the Bella chat. In seconds, the replies started pouring in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Chloe: Elf! get your ass back stateside!<br/>
</span><span class="s1">Beca: Legacy, you better drag her back before Beale loses her shit again.<br/>
</span>Stacie: omg Aubrey! You have to come meet Bella!<br/>
Chloe: I’m not kidding, Bree<br/>
Flo: Chica! We have missed you.<br/>
Jessica: how did you<br/>
Ashley: find her, Legacy?<br/>
CR: about time someone tracked you down, General!<br/>
Chloe: I’ll drag every Bella to you if you don’t come here!<br/>
Esther: I am so proud of you, Emily. You learn well!<br/>
Amy: damn if I’m not gobsmacked. I’ll help you get everyone to Europe, Ginger.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily grinned as Aubrey blinked back tears. “Told you they love you.” She leaned over and kissed Aubrey’s temple again. “It’s unanimous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey turned to look at Emily and suddenly the air felt very different. She reached up and placed a hand on the side of Emily’s face. “I don’t know what,” she began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just know you are loved.” Emily whispered. She leaned forward until their noses barely touched. “You always have been.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey closed her eyes. What was it she had said to Emily not half an hour ago? Love breaks and burns and ends. Was she really that wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily took her chance and pressed her lips ever so gently against Aubrey’s. Aubrey responded instantly, pressing closer to Emily as her free hand slid over Emily’s thigh and up to her waist. Emily couldn’thelp but smile as the Bella chat continued to ping. “Damn I should have waited to tell them,” she murmured against Aubrey’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey pulled back shakily but her hand closed over the material of Emily’s shirt. “I don’t know what to say to them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back with me?” Emily asked. She turned to face Aubrey more directly. “It’s not much of a life yet. I travel a lot, but mostly because I don’t have a reason to stay home. You can travel with me, and on my next break we can find you a place in the states. You can be near Stacie and Bella or Beca and Chloe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or you?” Aubrey asked, her voice quavering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are always welcome.” Emily’s smile broadened. “I want you to be happy, Aubs. I’m not gonna lie, I love how comfortable...” her voice trailed off. She grabbed her phone and texted the chat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emily: hang on guys. I got a song to write down.<br/>
</span>Beca: get it, Legacy!<br/>
Chloe: I wanna talk to Elf!<br/>
Emily: gimme a minute, aca-mom!</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked up, “if I text you Chloe’s number, will you call her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded slowly. She didn’t understand why Emily had broken away so abruptly, but she took several deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smiled and leaned in. “Just for a few minutes.” She kissed Aubrey again softly. “I gotta write something down.” She handed over her phone for Aubrey to provide the number, then moved to the dining table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her phone ping. She sent a text to the number in the text.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The FaceTime app rang. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aubrey Posen.” Aubrey fell back into an old habit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know whether to laugh or cry or yell at you.” Chloe choked out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Elf.” Aubrey managed to reply despite her own tears. “It’s been a rocky year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe nodded, “then the story and the yelling can wait. I just want to know when are you coming home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey looked over at Emily who was busy typing furiously on her phone. “We are working on that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe’s smile started small but grew quickly. “Might there be more than just a plane ride being negotiated?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey blushed. “I’m not sure.” She studied the face of her friend. “I’m not sure I trust me, Elf. I’ve made some pretty bad decisions lately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The first being pulling away from us.” Chloe shook her finger at Aubrey. “The rest are probably related.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are probably right,” Aubrey smiled as she wiped away a tear. “Can I promise to call you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe tilted her head to one side. “How long has Legacy been hiding you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since lunch today.” Aubrey laughed as Emily looked up at the sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, I’ll give you guys today. Text tomorrow and we’ll see what happens next.” Chloe paused for a heartbeat before adding softly, “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey nodded, “oh, I’ve missed you too. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe shook her head, “just get back here. I need a Posen hug.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. Text you tomorrow.” Aubrey promised again before she closed the connection. She stood and crossed over to where Emily was sitting. “What are you writing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A song.” Emily met Aubrey’s gaze, her eyes shining. “All I needed was you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey started to shake her head and Emily started to sing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Cause I feel so comfortable with you<br/>
</span>You make me comfortable with you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">I feel so comfortable with you<br/>
</span> <span class="s1"> You make me comfortable with you</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Set the tone, when it's just me<br/>
</span>And you alone, and we're lonely</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">In the room, breathin' slowly<br/>
</span>Oh, you know me, yeah</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey felt her throat tighten. “You just wrote that? Just now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emily nodded. “The second part started bouncing around my head when you were drawing the bath. The first part came to me just now. I will have to tinker with it, but it’s not a bad start.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook her head, “I’m inspired.” She put her phone down and reached for Aubrey’s hand. She used that hand to tug Aubrey closer so the blonde was standing between Emily’s legs. “You always inspire me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey melted closer. “Could it always have been this easy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily closed her arms around Aubrey’s waist. “I don’t know. I know I’m so glad I saw you today. I’m so glad you are here. I know I don’t want to waste another minute with you unaware of how important you are to me, how much you mean to me.” She leaned up and kissed Aubrey again, tenderly. “I have loved you for years, Aubrey Posen. I will do whatever it takes for you to feel as safe and comfortable as you have always made me feel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey’s knees shook and gave way. She landed on Emily’s thigh and she laughed shakily. “I never thought I would hear you say...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I love you?” Emily smiled and scooted Aubrey around so they were both more comfortable. “That’s because I was a coward. I was so worried about losing your friendship that I lost you completely. I don’t want to make that mistake again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey slipped her arms around Emily’s neck. “I don’t want to be lost.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as their lips met once more, Aubrey was sure. On a Wednesday in a café, she watched it begin again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>